


For The Kingdom, And For You

by Multi_In_The_Deep



Category: UTAU, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'Rapid'Pregnancy, AlchemistCrimson, ChildhoodFriendsGoneLovers, Come Inflation, Inflation, JungleVillge, KnightAzure, M/M, SlimeInflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_In_The_Deep/pseuds/Multi_In_The_Deep
Summary: Azure, worried for his childhood friend. asks them whats wrong, when hes told the thing protecting the village is running out, he is confident he will fix it at all costs. even if that means hell have to go off duty for the week.... not that crimson had told him!
Relationships: CherryBerry, Errink
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! this is trash- and ill probably abandon this later, but at the moment I have four chapters stocked so I guess its a matter of keeping motivated and keeping up to date? if it ain't your cup of tea this isn't the place to complain, because no one wants to hear it
> 
> if there is however any constructive criticism to later chapters ill take them, as I am planning on making a few more fics with similar ideas to this; semi realistic stomach inflation (when I say that I mean that the skin still seems to stretch at a rate that isn't realistic, but the characters don't just become a ball of skin with a head and spine floating at the top.

Azure hummed peacefully as he walked the streets of the city, wielding his staff in the holder on his back as he spoke happily to the hunters, gatherers and cooks of the village. He was one of the very few warriors in his village, because they only rarely needed to defend themselves from panthers and other floor dwelling predators. Azure held this job high though. His scar ridden bones showing all the successful battles he had, along with the one cat hide cape he bore on his back, he was the saviour of this village, and he planned to be until they day he died. 

That was, until he came across the new settler of the village fifteen years ago. Crimson was only a couple years younger then azure, but he had shown to be much more mature and down to earth, he had spent most his years wandering aimlessly after losing his father and the rest of his travelling pack wandering too far from his carriage one time. And thanks to his foreign upbringing crimson was always seen as wired to the rest of the villagers, And was often avoided. 

But how the fuck could someone hate his pearlescent bones, the ruby red of his magic, the glimmer if his eye-lights, looking like drops of iridescent blood, the feminine attire the ladies of the village wore, exposing where his extra magic that provided support in his bones. Oh so irresistible, azure struggled to tear his eyes away from them, his own face heating up as crimson span around to see him, eye-lights quivering in their sockets. The solemn and worrisome face he always bore was heart-breaking to look at. But azure didn’t let it get to him too much, stepping closer and peeking over crimsons shoulder as he worked, trying to read the slanted scribbles on his worn paper. His desk was just such a mess of things the village deemed useless, flowers and sap and dew from the large plants that had threatened to eat the villages baby bones if they strayed too far. All things azure had provided to him.

Crimson let out a soft whimper noise as azure squinted “what messed up in your equation this time?” He asked in curiosity, crimson shivering before relaxing. Azures breath right on his neck. He took a few moments to compose himself, breathe in the scent of the warrior behind him as he begun to explain his problem “there's... a special kind of sap that I used to make your magic enhancers for your staff” he begun, azure giving his full attention as crimson stood up and leaned forward, his stomach, poking out from the rest of his big bones, chubby frame. gently resting against the edge as he pulled a pale white, shimmering substance in a tiny vial off the shelf before showing it to azure “but- I’m really running out of the supplies... and if people found out how I produced it, making a connection to me” he trailed off. Azure immediately understanding as he pulled crimson into an embrace, taking the vial into his own hands. 

Azure had always wanted to do everything he could for crimson, heck, he was certain his soul would make him go to hell and back for his little, chubby crush. And he had to admit, there was something about crimson that always made him act different, overly affectionate. Caring. Any villager he spoke to about it said it was pity of him, all to give crimson the best for a past he hated. But azure believed it was love. Either that or the historical magic crimson was able to wield. Either way, azure showed affection without commenting on it, and crimson had learnt to let him do this.

“Name what I need to do to get it” azure told him quietly, pulling away to hold the vial as he winked “no one questions your knight on what they do” crimsons face however, grew redder and redder at this offer as he reached up to try to take it back from azure, stuttering out a “b-but it’s a really violating experience! You- you’ll hate it and it’ll hinder your ability to do your job and people will look at you wired and-“ 

“That doesn’t matter” azure said sternly, pulling the vial further away from crimson as he only pulled him into another embrace “tell me what to do and I’ll get you some more of it”. 

Crimson was about to object once more before hesitating, looking away as he said “it’s... it’s a reaaally uncomfortable experience, azure” 

“Anything for the village, and especially anything for you” he said sternly, moving back to a more neutral position as crimson sighed in defeat, smiling ever so slightly up to him “you’re really hard to convince otherwise” he said smoothly, azure laughing as he said “if I weren’t the village would’ve been mauled by a Panther. You have to learn when to put your foot down sometimes crimson” He said warmly as crimson slowly moved to take the vial again. Little did azure know this would probably be the worst, or greatest decision of his life.

“You have to drink Whats left” crimson told azure, looking up at his guard with a concerned look on his face, as azure almost immediately went to drink it. However, crimson squeaked and tried to pull his hands away “azure!” He called fearfully “be careful Darnit! You need to be aware of side effects so you know if you’re okay with- AZURE!!“ 

Azure though pulled crimson into a tight embrace, his face pressed against his chest as he drank the tiny bit of sap from the bottle of the vile. It tasted bitter and took its time on the way down, making azure gag slightly as crimson quickly grabbed his face, pulling azure to look at him, crimsons concerned, fearful face made azures heart flutter as he smiled to him carefully.

After a few moments, however. Crimsons eyes dampened with the lose magic he was beginning to shed, azure quickly holding his little crimson close as he hushed him “I’m fine, you’re fine” he said softly 

“Y-you didn’t even listen to what it could do to your magic in the course of twenty four hours alone” he mumbled, shivering as he hiccupped. Azure hushing him again as he rubbed his back “if it makes you feel better, crimson, you can come stay with me tonight” he offered. After a few seconds of hesitation? Crimson nodded.

————————————

The evening went by mediocre at the least and somewhat playfully warm at the most. The both of them hung around and played a few card games, ate, and read a book together all while carrying a conversation, the both of them trying their best to avoid the topic at hand. 

When they went to bed? Crimson insisted to sleep with azure, only keeping one foot distance between the two. And even well after crimson was asleep azure was bubbly with excitement. Both of them shirtless, their glowing magic colours lighting up the space under the blankets. But azure was starting to feel like there was a weight at the pit of his stomach, something cold. While the rest of his magic felt heated and warm. Almost as if he were in a heat cycle. Certain that couldn’t be the case though, he tried to sleep.

The next morning he felt sickly and uncomfortable, the rock in his stomach firmer then before as he felt bloated slightly. He rolled over and threw the pillow to the side with a grunt. Flinching slightly when crimson beside him made a noise of upset. Shoot, he hit him.

“Azure?” Crimson called worriedly. He didn’t spin around to face azure, cheeks red from the embarrassment of sleeping shirtless in the same bed as someone else. Azure let out a soft noise of confirmation, slipping a hand between his legs “I’m just- I think I’ve come down with something” he mumbled back, crimson spinning around to gently feel azures fore skull, tensing and letting out a wince before hesitantly asking “is... is it.. rut-?” He asked. Azures face flushing as he slowly moved to sit up “the.. the thought crossed my mind last night” he told him slowly, glancing to crimson as they grew more tense “if it wasn’t for the fact.. I had mine last month and I feel.. the opposite of a heat” he mumbled, crimson easing him to lay back down again “my- my insides feel hot and I feel gross, yeah. But my magic levels feel dangerously low and I have a headache” he complained, crimson slowly moving to stand up, shuffling his still asleep body to the other side of him “I’ll... go make something to eat, you rest up” he told him gently. Azure smiled weakly up to him as crimson quickly ran off.

Azure got up not long after to use the bathroom, but as he looked into the running water of the sink he noticed a little curve of bright blue over his pants, leaning back slightly he gently traced his phalange over the middle of the belly the magic feeling unusually sensitive, there was a notable, tiny peak just above the belly button. But after a bit of poking around, squirming and rubbing his thighs together to try to work down his erection for touching the area. He walked out, put a shirt on and left to return to crimson. Sitting on one of the chairs in the main room as crimson worked with the controlled fire. “So... I think we should talk about the side effects of the sap, since you.... well- drank it without hesitation” crimson poked hesitantly as azure mumbled randomly “I feel like I’m in the middle of a heat but haven’t slept in a month or eaten in a week” he groaned. Crimson sighing as he walked over and gave him a glass or clear, red tinted liquid “this... should bring your levels up a little” he mumbled, walking back to the fire when azure moved to drink 

“The... we have to keep it in there for a week” he begun “but- you’ll notice some bloating and- w-well it messes with some hormones” he told him, slowly handing azure a plate “you... you’ll find when it actually kicks in you’ll have too much magic to work with too, since for it to expand its using your magic as a base” he mumbled, azure looking over the back of the chair in interest as crimson brought the food over. And if it were any other day of the century, we would’ve been looking at his adorable little crimson, but right now he was eyeing that food. He was sure he eye-lights had expanded. As crimson stopped dead in his tracks nervously before looking at the plate. Understanding full well now as he walked over and sat it in his lap before sitting down in the other chair, gnawing on the extra meat he had cooked for himself with his sharp fangs. Azure smiled as he wolfed the food down, leaning back and sighing in relief as his magic bubbled, fast to work on the digestion already, he looked down at it in curiosity before over to crimson in confusion. Who looked away, cheeks flushed “uh... there’s a lot of... uh... sometimes pregnancy like symptoms to it as well” he mumbled.

“That... And the sap itself may digest your food to release magic for you” he warned azure looking at him in shock for a few moments before nodding in understanding, slowly standing up “i- uh... have a patrol I have to be on” he said, crimson quickly standing up “would you mind if I left?” 

“O-oh! No I don’t- I don’t but- I’ll go to work too, I don’t want to be in your house without you” 

Azure nodded in understanding as the both of them left to go about their days, when azure went to crimsons shop at the end though he felt fatigued again, and with a glance in he realised that crimson wasn’t in there. Instead of going to find him, guessing he was just home for the day, he went home himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azure wakes up just not feeling well, thank god ink understands, even if it isnt for the same reason

Day two and azure woke up with a groan, his entire body felt hot and sticky, and his belly felt heavy and bloated, his skin stretched and itchy. Simply rolling over as sleep refused to leave him, he curled up closer to himself and slept for a while longer. 

Or at least, he slept until there was a thunder at the door, with a soft, second groan he sat up and adjusted his sitting, rubbing his eyes as he looked out the window at the bright morning light. Standing up he moved to get his shirt on as the knock bellowed again “hang on!” He called groggily, before he flinched, his throat burning as he quickly ran to the bathroom to throw up. 

When he was a panting mess hanging over the bowl he felt a gentle hand over his back, after he spat into the toilet he wiped around to see who it was 

There stood ink, one of the kings of the kingdom, his skull shiny and perfect, and each item of clothing holding at least three shades of the colours of the village flowers on them. He was always expressive, and always showed great adoration to azure. 

“No wonder I haven’t seen you yet” ink cooed softly, rubbing small circle into azures back as he heaved into the toilet again “you poor thing, you weren’t looking all too well yesterday either” he thought out loud before gently hugging azure from behind.

Azure felt inks hand brush his stomach for one moment, before ink slowly pulled back, gently reaching over to feel it again before hissing quietly “that bloating feels painful- who on earth gave you spoiled food?” He asked worriedly.... what? Azure spat up some more magic from his mouth before sitting up, looking down at his stomach as he felt his hand over the noticeable curve. Looking confused as ink threw himself into another hug with azure “not to worry, love. I’ll go find someone to fill in on your patrol until, you get better, drink some water, get some fresh air and for stars sake rest” ink ordered as he helped azure to his feet, no wonder azure felt bloated and heavy, he hadn’t realised he was carrying what looked like a ten week pregnant baby belly off his mass. Ink gave him a kiss on the cheek before skipping off happily. Azure sighed in relief as he flushed the toilet, washed his hands and face before leaving the house for the day. 

————————————

Steady, easy, take breathing into account crimson reminded himself as he worked with a heat torch and a combustible flower azure had given him weeks ago, it was on the verge of whilting but he needed to test it while he could. Gently easing the torch into the base he let out a sigh of relief and relaxed, not so bad it seemed. As he moved to put the notes into his book though in came someone reasonably light on their feet. Before crimson could react arms were around his neck in a hug and he was forced into hysterics, almost punching the person in the face. Before the flower exploded beneath them, caking the two in the gel and the soot from the flower 

“Sorry” azure said, giggling slightly as crimson groaned softly and begun to clean it off his face “I’m sorry” azure whined again as crimson gritted his teeth “you know not to sneak up on me” he growled, clearing everything from his eyes as he span around and- Holy shit 

It wasn’t too noticeable at least, but azure was definitely rounding out down there, one hand placed ever so softly over his exposed belly button as his magic crept up to cover his ribs in their baby blue glistening substance. Crimson hesitantly moved closer as he reached out to feel, looking up to azure for permission first though. When he was granted it though he gently kneaded his phalanges into azures belly, who shuddered and squirmed, looking to him with soft glowing eyes. 

“Stars azure” crimson mumbled as he moved his hands up to azures sides, massaging them too “you’ve... you’ve really grown in this time” he pointed out nervously 

“Its making me really uncomfortable already crimson... I feel like I swallowed a mango whole” he said, looking away as his cheeks flushed “or... you know- just shoved it up there” 

“Well, you probably only have a mango's worth in there azure” he said softly, looking to him hesitantly “but... you’ll have to hold tight, we can’t remove it untill it’s been in there for long enough or else it won’t come out” he warned, azure grumbling in annoyance as he begun to fidget a little on the spot, rubbing his inner theighs together as he performed a makeshift potty dance “crimson it’s too hot to do this” he whined, crimson tearing his eyes away as his face flushed “azure” he said quietly, just as azure draped himself against crimsons back, his stomach pressing up against crimsons spine as he whined “it’s too hot” 

“Azure stop this” crimson said shakily, but azure only moved closer, face pressing into the main area of crimsons neck as he squeaked, the sweet scent of azure flooding his senses as he realised the need radiating from azure. Gasping as he tried to steady himself on his chair as blues long, hot, wet tongue licked along his clavicle “azure!” He squeaked in utter shock. “room” azure responded bluntly, gruffly “I really need a release” he mumbled as crimson looked up to azure, his lustful eyes hitting him right at his soul as he slowly got to his feet, the noticeable mountain forming against the fabric between azures legs caused crimson to make up his mind, gently taking azures hand, he closed the front door and locked it, taking him to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Azure almost immediately shoved crimson onto the bed, crimson gasping in shock. he tried to get up just as azure eased himself on top of crimson, sitting casually on his crotch as he watched him like a big cat about to take some prey, crimson staring warily while azure moved to slip crimsons shirt off, then his own cape, then the rest.

When the both of them were naked he continued to stare at crimson warily, his dick the average skeletal size, nice and smooth with a petite little curve to it, it hung out. Bobbing and occasionally gently poking the bottom of his swollen stomach as he reached down and gently grabbed the base of crimsons penis. His own was a bit larger then average, but instead of it being like azures, his had small bumps along the bottom, a mutation in his race. He had told Azure one time when they bathed in the springs, But even he wasn’t entirely sure that was true. 

Azure moved off crimson as he massaged the base of the cock, crimson already gasping before fidgeting a little as he looked up to azure in shock that they were in fact actually doing this. In his wildest dreams? This is where he’d wake up. Before the fun even begun.

But azure slowly moved down between crimsons legs, his own spread out as he leant forward so he wouldn’t squish his stomach. he moved to lick at the cock. Almost immediately crimsons pelvis twitched as the phalis bobbed, a dribble of precum already squirting out as azures long, thin tongue set off to cleaning that up, Wrapping around the girth of the cock and feeling over it as crimson slowly broke down into a fidgeting, panting mess above him.

Azure grinned as he continued to play, finding the bumps to be especially sensitive and fun. He worked crimson up almost to climax with his tongue alone before he stuck his tongue tip against his penis tip, running the tongue down the side one more time before slurping up the dick like it was a noodle, almost immediately getting a cry of overstimulation from crimson as cum spurted into azures mouth and down his throat, he coughed and sputtered at first from the shock of it hitting his throat at that speed. before drinking it all up, suckling onto crimsons dick as the other remained a panting, moaning, delirious mess above him, one of crimsons hand half on his mouth as he let out small huffs of steamy air. Azure purring as he sucked crimson off for one round, one hand moving down to attempt to finger his puckered up, magical arse. 

Crimson continued to pant and moan, this attention was all too much for him at the moment as he tried grinding up into azure, only for the dominant of the two to shove his pelvis back down, the standing dick leaving azures mouth with a pop and slurp, more pre dribbling out of crimsons tip already as azure whiped his mouth, small blue hearts meeting crimsons red ones, to cause a purple glare in his eyes. While crimson allowed the vision to clear once more azure moved further up on the bed. His stomach looking like it’d be fun to suckle, if only azure allowed him to actually get up and do that. But no. 

Azure though seemed to instead be making himself comfortable in crimsons lap, bare ass to his thick thighs crimson let out a groan, uttering a breath lacking “just do something please- fuck” to him. almost immediately azure leaned forward and pinned crimsons wrists to his beds, glaring down into his eyes as his own glowed into his, near blinding him as he felt azures arse rub against his dick. 

This fucker, azure, who was originally in his arms begging and whining to be fucked, and when crimson asked? he decided to start teasing him! He growled as he threw his head back, letting out a strained, upset groan. That was... until azure took crimsons cock, lined it up and jammed it in without hesitation. Even he was grunting in pain at this motion, having not even taken the time to properly prepare. Crimson cloaked back another groan and shuddered as he already begun to grind into azure. So tight, it actually hurt to do this a little. But azure didn’t stop him this time, instead he felt azure begun to curve back into him, moaning like a primitive animal as the both of them growned into each other in a rhythmic way, the slap and electrifying sensation of magic on magic driving them further along, causing them to go on until finally azure released, moaning out crimsons name as the cum spurted everywhere, even on crimsons face.

They kept at this excessive fucking for what was probably an hour as crimsons rounds begun to get shorter and his volume of cum seemed to get larger. By the time they were done, azures stomach had pushed out a bunch more as he now looked fifteen weeks pregnant, groaning as he flopped onto the side, both hands wrapped around it as he groaned softly, both of them panting heavily as crimsons cock finally softened him rolling over to pull azure into an embrace, finding himself shocked when he felt azures stomach, tight as a balloon and curved out far past his chest. Was rock hard and wouldn’t squish, azure let out another groan as he let crimson move him closer, the both of them sharing an embrace in the bed that smelled thickly of sex.

The both of them shared this peacefully for a while as azures stomach softened up and even felt to shrink in size. That was, until he begun to squirm and huff quietly, crimson opening an eye to see him fidgeting decided to sit up. He continued to do this as he rubbed his stomach soothingly. The mass nestled into the sheet as it rose and fell with his breath, sweating slightly as he shivered. Crimsen felt his soul fill with worry. 

“Azure, what’s wrong?” He asked, moving to grab azures hand as the other squeezed back, crimson helping him sit up as he kept a hand glued to his stomach “I-it’s really cramped up” he mumbled, crimsons eyes darted around for a moment before it crossed his mind. Looking to azures stomach, he sighed. Smiling as he gently squeezed his hand again “you’re okay, it’ll pass in a few minuites” 

“It’s squeezing too hard!” Azure squeaked as crimson was left to think about how to distract his... well... he’d guess lover... that’s it, lover.   
“Fuck me” crimson said softly as he moved to lay down again “your dick in my hole this time”.

“I- crimson I can’t do that right now!” He squeaked, as crimson grumbled and moved on top of azure, positioning him in a comfortable spot on his back as he moved to gently finger his own butthole. All while azure stayed his stomach a small hill sticking up into the air. 

“Then I’ll do it for you” he told azure when he was ready, easing himself down and up as they had a much less clean round, crimson was alot less orderly about the rythem at which he pounded, or how steady he was with this Azures grunting slowly melting into moans and whines, pants and gentle whimpers as he clawwed the pillow behind him. The build up was slow but when azure came? He came, hitting a wall of crimsons intestines that set himself off too. 

Only then did Azure get a moan of relief as a bubbling noise came from him, his stomach puffing up, rounding out even further to a eighteen week bump, becoming a Lot more round, and still easing its way up, becoming larger and larger as azure tried to catch his breath. Crimson watched it in awe as it moved to twenty weeks in size, before finally stopping, azure a whimpering. Panting mess as he held his stomach “c-crimson” he mumbled out as crimson slowly felt over azures stomach, massaging into it as azure let out another moan, his sensetive skin tight like a drum against it as crimson saw the white glimmer of the goo inside, glowing bright and large. Taking up more mass then it needed to.

How had it become so big already? When he incubated it it barely reached this size in a week. With a deep breath he took himself off azure, letting some juices fall out as he went to his dresser, Azure still a panting. Moaning mess on the bed as he cradled his swollen middle and whimpered about it. Crimson walking over and holding the large, woven sweatter to azures chest. It looked like it would fit, if only azure would actually wear it.


	4. Chapter 4

“No way” he hissed to crimson, eyeing the sweatter. He was not wearing feminine clothes, even if they were crimsons. But when he tried to move them away crimson only put them back on him “if you don’t want to attract attention to it youre gonna have to wear it, people will start asking questions if their saviour suddenly blew up like a blimp in two days” crimson explained as azure tried to get up. Immediately, he moved to help him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this part?” He growled as he moved to wiggle the sweatter on, crimson sighing as he frowned and shook his head “that’s why I freaked out when you decided to just guzzle it like it was nothing! And your body is taking this verry differently to how it should azure” he hissed, azure grumbling as he slipped the sweatter over his chest, looking away as he tried to creep it over his bulge. Crimson sighing as he stood up “here, move over here” he instructed as azure did as he was told, standing up for crimson. Only to sway a little bit forward as he tried to stay firm, crimson moving to grab him gently. 

“Stars, your centre of gravity must be way off right now” he mumbled, looking to azure worriedly as he helped azure back to his feet, the taller man pouting as he crossed his hand "my entire stomach feels like its squishing my insides" he complained, rubbing it again as he asked "what was that?!" 

"the slime absorbed all of your magic from our rounds and released all the extra magic when it was done, also letting it grow in size" he explained as he felt over the stretched servace of the sweater and blues stomach underneath it "this is worrisome... It being this large, it's supposed to give back so you have time to restock your stomach walls but its really stretching you thin azure" he gently poked azure belly button, the only area if the sweater that wasn't right as he said "this.... This is gonna pop really soon" 

"is there anything you can do? To stop it-slow it down? Something to help my stomach?" 

"if I stop it were probably not gonna get a lot of it and we'll have to do this again soon, is I slow it down it'll only take longer to come out, I experimented with that the first time, but we can do something to help you yes... It'll take a day though so I'll need you to be bedridden untill I come over tomorrow for you" he said softly, azure nodding in understanding before asking "can I just... Stay with you?" crimson thought for a moment, before nodding, smiling just slightly as he helped ease azure to lay down once more, running out of the room "I'll go get some food and water for you, you hold tight".

Azure groaned as he leaned back into the soft plush of the pillow, the herbal scents filling his senses and reminding him of crimson as he waited patiently for him to come back. And when crimson did they ate, had another hard round, then a second when azure stomach started cramping again before passing out in each others arms before the slime released. 

\---------------------------------------

Day four 

Azure woke up with another groan as he cradled his stomach tightly, his belly button was beyond sticking out and it was getting harder to breathe. His stomach at a size that resembled that or a twenty five week pregnant mother, the bulge made it incredibly hard to role over in the bed lead alone so anything else. But after crimson gave azure the medication yesterday, the tight sensation was beginning to just turn azure on. The cramping in his stomach had become waves of warmth and gentle pressure, and his orb had cooled down just slightly. 

At the moment, crimson had azure nestled up to his puffy, chubby chest, their bellies squishing together, and azure was sapping up every bit of attention from him as he grabbed a handful of crimsons arse, causing a whine noise as crimson nestled into the top of azures skull. Purring his thunderous purr that azure hadn't heard untill the past couple of hours. 

There was a win though. Ink would think azure was still sick from food poisoning and the select few regulars for crimsons shop didn't come on this day of the week. So they had the day to themselves.

Azure let out a sickly belch as he drummed against the material of the sweater, small pat noises coming from the skin below that had really stretched the fabric holding them. Azure sliding his hands under his swollen mass to cradle it from beneath, the warmth radiating from the orb as he felt the feminine sweatpants he was borrowing from crimson round out beneath him. His Cock once more wishing for attention with all go this pressing against his prostate. And slowly, he guided his hand Down to it. Letting out a hot moan into the sheets beneath him he grabbed his cock with a pressure, gently squeezing it as he let out another moan, his pelvis twitching as he tried his best to stay quiet and move as little as possible, gently wriggling his way back he moved onto his back, panting foe breath as he begun to stroke himself quietly. 

He tilted his head back in a lustful sigh as he cleaned up his precum, licking it up. It tasted sweeter then it normally did, less like blueberries and more like a blueberry cheese cake. He looked at his mass for a moment, trying to see over to his cock with no luck. Maybe it was the sap? Or... Crimson had called it slime earlier. 

He thought for a moment. His tongue suddenly tingling with the taste of the cum as he moved to try to milk some more out. Moaning softly as he licked more off his finger. God, when had this begin to taste so good? He moved again as he begun pumping as his member, panting softly. That was untill a second hand moved onto his phalis, sitting beside him, half asleep was crimson. Grinning at him as he scooted a little closer, moving down to azures legs as azure whined. What was he doing? 

Crimson winked to azure as he let out a playful "all this without me?" as he moved closer to azures cock, speaking streight to it as he blew gently to it. Azure shuddering "well that's just not fair" 

"crim" azure chirped breathlessly as crimson took his dick in his mouth and begun to suckle him off. Purring as azure showed to be incredibly vocal in this position. Rocking his hips as far as he could go with his large mass as he panted and moaned little "oh yes, oh stars, oh stars, oh fuhhhh" before throwing his head back in another release, crimson greedily taking it all down. The both of them went at if for ages untill azure was exhausted and crimsons chubby belly had a bit of push back to it with all of azures seed, he purred as he sloshed it around, stifling a quiet burp before looking at azure, breathless and limp on the bed as crimson chuckled, still not moving from his comfertable position laying down against azures cock and balls and his arms on azures sides as the other struggled to get himself back to reality from the latest round. Crimson smiled slightly as he stood up. Deciding it'd be a safer option to make azure some food.

Licking his lips to try to save whatever taste of azure he could, to taste it all. He was certain they had to have another round again later today at least, he needed to taste azure more. More moremore" his hand immediately moved to his pants, before he stopped himself in the hall. 'Savor that energy' his mind cooed as his hand moved away 'the more rounds you can do with him later. 

When he finished breakfast, his stomach felt a little Off-put, he of course paid no mind to it. After enduring himself on azures thick, creamy cum he was sure it was just his body struggling to digest it. moving back into the bedroom he found azure sitting on the side of the bed cradling his heavy belly. 

Crimson quickly ran over and ushered him back in properly. If his baby blue got up to walk around who knows what trouble he could have. He eased azures feet into a comfortable position and handed him his plate. To of which azure accepted with a soft thanks and begun to eat up eagerly. Crimson sitting patiently beside him as he moved down to his feet to begin massaging them "sooo" he begun. His soul pounding as his mind raced to find an effective way to say this "azure?" he asked, almost immediately he got azures attention. The taller skeleton looking to him with his curious blue eyelights, and crimson fidgeted a little. 

'you're on the first step, come on' the voice in his head told him as be moved to find the words. Looking up to azure for a few moments before asking "what... Are we?"   
Blue went quiet for a few moments, finishing the sandwich crimson had made him before leaning as far forward as he could, reaching his hand out to crimson. Who took it and moved closer, gently rubbing ditches into his palms as his stomach twisted with nervousness... Or maybe it was just overfull now, he was struggling just a little to move around it. 

"well" azure begun, swallowing as he gently moved to give crimsons hands a soft squeeze "I like to think we're together, but it's up to you" 

"together?" he echoed, looking excited as he bundled into a hug with azure, squeaking happily as his soul fluttered "yes! Yes together!" he squeaked. The both of them enjoying each others embrace, followed by another round of ducking eachother off before fucking once more. Tangled in eachother excessively all the way up until it was time for dinner. By then the both of them were nursing abused guts, azures due for another stretch and crimsons skin starting to fill out himself. 'the meals I've been having are really starting to show' the voice in his head begun to tell him as he flipped his egg. Surely that was all it was.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasnt, it really really wasn't. 

It was well into the night after plenty more rounds of mostly crimson sucking azure off. That he found his stomach cramping. When he came in to go toilet though just one look in the water to the side had him rethinking what was going on. He at first just checked his eyes and teeth, Everything normal there.

but when his attention came to his stomach he could hear it gurgling. The stone larger then it had been just a couple hours ago and the actual mass much larger then it should've been for how much azure emptied. Even it if was a lot. Thinking for a moment he realised that the sap mustve been merging with azures magic and somehow got into his seed. He glanced down at his stomach, feeling along it before pressing in to test how much space he had. Not a lot, he realised with a soft whine, the slime pressing to the back of his stomach as he did so.

How had he already gotten so much? He thought worriedly. This question however he couldn't answer right now.   
He felt his stomach let out a groan as it filled up a little more, the rock of slime growing heavier as he threw his head back in a soft moan, shit it was going fast. He thought, panting as he rubbed over his stomach, taking a few moments to steady himself before pulling his shirt back over it, his stomach peeking out slightly at the bottom as he left the room. 

Azure let out a soft whine as he moved a little when crimson eased himself onto the bed, his eyes open and the magic burning hazily, he let out another whine as crimson moved to pull them into a bear hug again, the stomachs pressing together gently as he purred. He would have to fix this somehow tomorrow. When that time came the next morning though azures stomach was so large his belly button had popped and the magic had gone alot more pale around it with the pressure, azure barely moved as he groaned and moaned in pain, rubbing his swollen middle as he kept his eyes closed. 

Crimson looked to him before down at his stomach, the sweater looking like it'd rise up to his belly button if azure just lifted his arms alone. Crimson squeezing his flab on the side as he slowly sat up. 

"hnnnmh" azure groaned, reaching out to gently tug crimsons shirt "could you get me some chocolate and plow me again?" he mumbled, rubbing his stomach with his other "I need the distraction".

Crimson hesitated for a moment, hand to his stomach as he stood up. Sure, He could get azure chocolate, but if the goo was getting into people from injecting seed then azure could end up in more pain, not to mention how rapidly he had grown since they started fucking just on its own "uh... " he begun, trailing off "I'll get you some chocolate, but your muscles need a break of this" he told him, azure huffing as he opened his tired eyes to crimson "they aren't getting any rest like this, help me to the bathroom, go get something to eat for yourself, please get me some chocolate and put your piih-" azure wiggled a little, rubbing himself against the bed slightly as he let out a heated breath, purring as crimson sighed and gently rubbed his own cheek, looking out the window before moving to leave. Azure throwing his arms out to the air "toilet please! I can't get up and I'm busting!" he whined. 

Crimson felt exhausted, azure had him wrapped around his little finger. Doing as he was told when he could and by god did all the extra rounds take a lot out of him. To help azure out a little bit he decided to ride azures dick once more. And by god was it easy for azure to climax, But no matter how many times he went at it with azure;

"more~!" azure moaned as he gently ground back in to him as best he could with a rock hard stomach standing up from his middle. Crimson was really starting to feel exhausted, his back in pain as he only begun to feel more and more weighted down. His movements a lot slower, but got so much more powerful as his stomach occasionally gently slapped into azures. Causing the latter to whine and squirm. As his mass bubbled beneath him, panting faster then a dog as he groaned out again, stomach stretching out even further as the skin right at the top grew more red then before. Crimson looking at it in shock before grinning, leaning forward to press his teeth to it, azure gasping as an electric sensation passed between the two of them. The stomach pushing back against crimsons teeth as it continued to puff out. 

When it was done, crimson slowly moved off azures dick and helped him sit up, azure whining as he continued to fidget, probably rubbing himself beneath the mass. Crimson smiled as he sighed, moving over to him and struggling with his own belly, reaching out to place both hands onto azures stomach, the other stifling a moan as he begun to rub and glide his hands over the mass "I'll have to make a run to the shop in a couple minutes" he told azure "were gonna need some more food for the next few days" he warned. 

\---------------------------- 

Why the fuck hadn't he done his shopping last week? Crimson grunted as quietly as he could as he pulled his shirt further over his mass, one look at his semi transparent clothes and anyone would be able to tell this wasn't his normal chub he bore. He had just left the house and people were already looking at her, and sure, he was used to the looks the public gave him. But these ones were off, almost... Sympathetic? Crimson ducked his head further down as he sped his pace and walked- right into the king. The taller skeleton loomed over crimson, his own form jutting out where his own bellybutton had popped, the black skeleton had announced to the kingdom mere weeks ago that he was pregnant, and had been one of the costumers red had seen regularly as he tried to find an easy way though this one. 

"crimson" the man's voice cracked. As opposed to his husband, error had always had a rocky voice, jittery and hard to understand at times "I was just on my way to see you again" he told red at a monotone level, his eyes drifting down to crimsons middle before his own swollen mass. What did he want with crimson? 

His face grew darker as he took a few steps back to keep his distance from the expecting king, but the other only stepped closer. Backing crimson into a wall before slipping a hand up his shirt to feel his belly. At first crimson squeaked and squirmed, looking at king error in shock. Before the other smiled a motherly smile and said "you're still sensitive from your heat, the plant nursery down the street has some good marigold to ease that if you don't want to feel uncomfortable in public. I know how much people just love to brush up against a baby gut" he told crimson, Who stared at him in shock. error thought he was pregnant? 

"th-thats not" he begun, just as error cut him off "of course, you won't be able to hide everything else to do with pregnancy, your hormones will still leave you feeling oh so slutty" he moaned out softly, both hands cradling his stomach as a small bump ran across it, probably a kick of sorts from his child "especially for the first half, but the rest is just a pain, which is why I was on my way to you again" god he sounded horny   
"uh... Blue vial in the shop, do not go into my living quarters I beg of you" he said, error smirked as he tilted his head and quirked up an eyebrow "why? Drinking while your pregnant? You absolute monster" 

crimsons face flushed red as he quickly waved him off, eyelights shrinking in shock "n-no! i dont drink! but uh- theres someone in there who-" error cut him off once more, smirking as he grabbed crimsons hands, directing them to crimsons own stomach, crimsons face hearing up as error let out a soft "ill bet the person to go undisturbed is the father" he thought to himself, his gentle fingertips gliding up the side of crimsons swollen middle, sending a flutter of sensitivity to his stomach, almost immediately moving to grab his gut protectively as error giggled "you'll be warned, people are feeling feelsy in the shops today" he purred before walking off. Crimson shuddered as he continued walking, slouching slightly as he tried to make his new stomach less noticable, that was the last thing he needed, people having another reason to tough him in this kingdom


End file.
